Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for providing services related to managing computer systems and more particularly to providing performance tuning and benchmarking services to remote computer systems.
Modern database systems are very complex, comprised of numerous components. Managing the systems, diagnosing problems, updating software, and installing new components may therefore be a very involved and complicated task. As a result, system administrator may spend considerable time determining problems, upgrading software, and installing new components. In many cases, specialists or specially trained technicians and administrators may be needed on site to perform the more complicated and specialized tasks.
The necessity to use specially trained technicians and administrators may increase costs and/or increase delays and uncertainty of maintaining and operating the systems. It may often take days or even weeks for a technician or administrator trained to be available to come to a specific site to upgrade software or diagnose a problem. The cost of travel, time, and time investment for the technician or administrator to understand the system and components before the work may begin may further add to the time delay and costs. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for providing services related to managing computer systems.